


Addictions

by felisblanco



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-17
Updated: 2005-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:44:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisblanco/pseuds/felisblanco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes there just isn't a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addictions

"I thought you'd quit?"

He jumped and choked on the quickly swallowed smoke, coughing until his eyes watered and his head swam.

"Wha-hat the fuck a-are you doing? Trying to kill me?" He glared at the man who stood leaning against the doorway, a dark look on his face.

"Nah, you're doing a pretty good job of that yourself. Slowly but steadily, one smoke at a time."

"Oh, fuck off." But his hands shook slightly as he picked up the half smoked cigarette from the ground and stuck it back between his lips. The man kept watching him as he pulled the flask from the pocket of the leather coat and unscrewed the top. He quirked his eyebrow at him in mockery, and took a deep drag of smoke before lifting the flask to his lips and taking a big sip.

"You know, you may wear his clothes, talk his talk and walk his walk but you're not Spike. All that drinking and smoking is wearing you out, man."

He shot him an irritated look. "What the fuck do you care?"

"I care."

"Yeah, I've noticed. Barely had time to sleep for all your caring."

There was silence for a long time, during which he finished his smoke and took a couple of extra swigs from his flask, careful not to meet the other man's eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He shook his head, lips in a thin line of anger. "Don't bother."

"Jimmy..."

He pushed himself of the wall and stuffed the flask back into his pocket. "Oh for fuck's sake, David, what do you want? What the fuck do you want?"

"I want you back."

He gave him an incredulous stare. "Back to what? Being your little fuckbuddy when the wife's out of town? No thanks."

David blinked and frowned in his best confused!Angel impression. "You were never just that."

"David, that's all I ever was."

He pushed past him in the doorway and was halfway across the narrow hallway when his arm was grabbed and then he was slammed against the wall, angry lips pushing against his, forcing them open, penetrating his mouth with a warm hungry tongue. He tried to push him away but even as he mumbled in angry protest he was opening his mouth further, sucking in David's tongue and closing his eyes in lust.

He could feel fingers undoing his belt and popping open the buttons on his jeans. When the hand slipped inside and squeezed him hard he gasped and pressed up against the warm palm, cursing his own weakness. He shouldn't be doing this, he shouldn't fucking be doing this. With a last resolve he pulled back, already missing the taste in his mouth.

"No, Dave. Stop. Stop, David. STOP IT!" He pushed David hard and he banged his back into the opposite wall but before James could get away he was seized and pressed again into the flat surface, the heavy weight squeezing the air out of him.

"You're not going anywhere. Come on, Jimmy, you know you want it."

And he did. That was the fucking problem. He'd been craving him like a drug for two weeks now. Two weeks that David had avoided him like the plague. Screened his calls, kept to the crowds between takes, never meeting the blue eyes that followed him wherever he went.

So finally he'd decided to accept it. Not like he couldn't live without him. He'd been good. Better than good. So he might have swapped one addiction for two others but at least the drinks and smokes wouldn't break his heart. He'd even been thinking of asking one of the girls in make-up out for a date. Nothing serious of course, just to prove to himself that he could do it. That he'd moved on. That he could still fuck someone with a pussy. That he didn't need David B. and his big dick to be happy. The dick which was now being thrust against his belly, hard and insistent.

"No, stop it. I **don't** want it."

"Yeah, you do. Think I can't see it? Can't feel it, can't fucking smell it? You're practically leaking, Jimbo." David leaned over and licked his neck. "You can't wait to get my cock inside you."

Fuck.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "No."

"Yes. You know it's true. You've missed me so damn much."

The low chuckle was the push he needed. "You wanna fuck, David? You wanna shove your cock into my ass and fuck me until I scream your name?"

"You know I do." There was an obvious smile in the voice.

"Do it then." He opened his eyes and stared straight into surprised brown ones. "Fuck me. Right here, right now. Fuck me until I scream and beg and fucking pass out. Do it. Then go back to your wife, tell her you love her and never, ever, talk to me again."

"What?"

"You heard me. Do it. I won't even fight back."

"Why are you...?" David's face darkened and he pushed himself off, like the other man was dirt. "Fuck you, James! I'm not a fucking rapist. What the fuck's the matter with you?"

"I'm giving you what you want, man. An ass to fuck. That's what you wanted, right? So take it, then leave me the fuck alone. I've had enough of this shit. I've had enough of you."

David stared at him and he stared back, cursing the tears that were already glittering in his eyes.

"Jimmy...?" David reached out but he flinched away.

"Please, David. Can you just go? Please."

He closed his eyes and waited until he heard the door click shut. Then he sank down to the floor, pulling the flask out of his pocket and cried until there wasn't a drop left in either of them. 

 


End file.
